


a what?

by notcha_son



Series: Flowers do to Suns (Semi-Dirty Edition) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eren tries sm, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Levi has issues, M/M, Mentioned kid (original character), post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcha_son/pseuds/notcha_son
Summary: Post sexy time talk, Levi almost cries.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Flowers do to Suns (Semi-Dirty Edition) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	a what?

Eren's face shifted into one of discomfort. It worried Levi for a second, thinking it was something he said. They’re on a date, and it was going smoothly until now. He did seem distracted, though. 

"Are you alright?" 

The brunet cleared his throat, nodding. "Yeah it's just..." He looked away, having second thoughts. 

Levi put a pale hand over his tan one. His face wore a look of encouragement. "It's ok. I can tell it's bothering you." Eren forced a shaky grin, still unsure. 

He closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose. Once they opened Levi couldn't keep his eyes away. The light from the window besides them hit them perfectly, adding a satisfactory shine in them. Spects of gold seemed to reflect their shimmering into his own dull irises. 

It was enough to not hear what Eren had to say. 

He realized this too late, feeling guilty once he noticed his expression. 

"I knew you'd react that way..." Eren breathed a laugh, taking back his warm hands from Levi's. 

"No no, it's not that, I just-" Levi shut his mouth, muttering a curse under his breath. 

"Then why didn't you say anything." Eren frowned, his voice rising. He was hurt to say the least. 

Levi cleared his throat, not wanting to admit that he had been staring. "I just...I wasn't listening because I was uh, looking at your eyes." He looked away, feeling embarrassed.

There was a moment of silence before it was cut off with a chuckle. "You're helpless, Levi." Eren teased, tilting his head and smirking. 

Levi glared, his cheeks growing red. "Whatever. Tell me what you were saying." With that Eren's face fell again, but it wasn't as intense as the first time. 

A tan hand reached over for his drink, swirling it gently before answering. "I have a kid." He said, taking a sip of his drink. His eyes followed Levi's every muscle, studying carefully.

It was something he didn't want to hide for long. Based on past experiences, everyone ran off at the slightest mention of a child. That was something he wanted to avoid with Levi. He's taken a strong liking to him, and scaring him away was the last thing he wanted. Maybe it was just a fantasy, but he hoped that whatever he has with Levi would grow into something more. Of course, for that to happen he'd have to know about his kid before anything goes further. At least that's what Eren thought. 

All Levi did was raise his eyebrows, surprised. "A what?" He asked stupidly, trying to process it. 

"A kid." Eren confrmed, already sensing that this was coming to a bad start. 

Levi blinked. It's no surprise that Eren slept around, but a kid? Jesus. 

"That's...I mean I don't have a problem with it." He finally came to his senses, feeling guilty for taking so long. "It caught me off guard, that's all." 

Eren couldn't be more relieved. 

"Damn near gave me a heart attack." He laughed, letting out a deep breath. "I thought you'd run off." That confession made Levi's heart pinch. How many times has he been rejected just because he has a kid? Eren was just so...bizarre. Levi couldn't understand them, leaving someone so amazing. With a mini version of him? C’mon!

In another view of thinking, he was glad no one took him before Levi had the chance. 

"I'm not like those idiots, giving up someone beautiful without having the balls to go through challenges." He rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his own drink. Eren blushed, feeling his stomach do a full backflip. 

Levi didn't seem to notice. "So tell me about this kid." He put his drink down, shifting into a position that would put all his attention to the gorgeous brunet in front of him. 

Eren grinned, feeling his heart warm. "His name is André. Like, An-dreh. You know, with an eh. It's constantly confused with Andree, which is something that bugs the crap out of me because of the pronunciation. He even puts the little accent on his paper and the caretakers won't fucking say it right." Eren huffed, waving his hands as he spoke. 

He huffs cute, Levi thought. 

"How old is he?" Levi asked. 

"He's three, about to turn four in a couple of months." 

"I’d love to meet him.” Levi says it genuinely, not missing Eren’s brightened expression. Levi almost ruined his Cool Guy composure by returning the huge ass smile the brat blessed him with. 

_You’ve got it bad, short stuff._

~

The memory ran through Levi’s head. He hadn’t answered Eren’s question. The guy is laying beside him, his breathing already normal. They’re both thinking. Levi is hurting, but knows that it’s not as much as Eren’s hurt right now. He betrayed him. 

Levi sighs deep, turning on his side to face the window, away from Eren. Eren’s heart clenched painfully, but not ready to let this man go. He knows it’s stupid. He knows he has to respect himself but he just can’t. 

“You haven’t even met Andy yet.” Eren whispers, soft and quiet. The disappointment in his chest is heavy. 

Levi’s face scrunches up in pain, regretting causing Eren this much pain. He offered Eren so many promises, and Eren, fucking beautiful Eren, trusted him despite being hurt. _You’re one of those idiots._

Levi sits up, still facing the window as he buries his head in his hands, conflicted. He’s been fighting so many demons to be with Eren, allow himself to be happy. Now he’s just being selfish. It isn’t just about him and he’s been treating it like it is. So why can’t he fucking step up? 

Eren sits up as well, staring at Levi’s defeated posture. Against his better judgement, he crawls closer, placing himself behind the smaller man. Levi feels warm, strong arms snake carefully around his waist. His body trembles in reaction to small, feather-like press of lips on his nape. The man kisses at his neck, shoulders, Levi melting against it. _So selfish._

“Stop fighting me, Levi.” Levi’s eyes close, tears welling up in his eyes. His head falls back on Eren’s shoulder, loving kisses going up his neck. Eren nibbles on his ear lobe before speaking again, “Choose me.” Levi resigns with a shaky breath. He turns his head, capturing Eren’s lips with his own. It was slow, emotions he couldn’t say out loud pouring into it. It was Eren’s turn to melt, but the pain in his chest wasn’t leaving yet. 

They break apart, Levi stealing one more before letting himself fall back against Eren’s strong chest. “I’m sorry, Eren.” Eren’s arms lost their grip on Levi, his last hope faltering before Levi speaks again, “I did choose you. Just kinda lost my balls in the way.” Eren smiled a bit, waiting for him to continue. Levi caressed his arms before continuing, “I’ve never had a family. I longed for one for years, but rejected opportunities out of fear that I wasn’t good enough. Even now that I’m clean, stable, have a good life, I feel like I’m not enough for you.” Eren buried his face into Levi’s shoulder, hating that Levi’s been so hurt before. 

“I understand. But Levi, let me decide if you’re good enough for me.” Levi sighed, knowing he had a point there. “You’ve shown me that you’re enough, more than enough even, and shit if you don’t think you’re enough then what am I?” Levi immediately straightened up, searching back for pretty green eyes. “Eren, how could you say that-“ he stops mid sentence, seeing Eren’s smug, knowing expression. Levi understood his point then. “Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_.” He smiled, kissing Levi’s cheek. “It hurts hearing you talk like that about yourself. Let’s work on it.” Levi felt a wave of comfort and security, he smiled genuinely, cheeks still red from the small kiss. _He just blew my back out and this is what I’m blushing about._

“Right.” He says softly, cuddling into Eren but will never admit it. 

Levi looks up after a minute or two, catching the attention of his favorite ocean eyes. “Lemme meet the little brat.” Eren smiles, tackling Levi onto the bed and kissing all over his face, neck, and chest, making sure to leave a lot on his nose since it crinkles up cute. Levi, a grown ass man, blushes and giggles, but he’ll take the secret to his grave. _It never happened._


End file.
